Banging On Your Front Door
by Ayshen
Summary: Set on the eve of Brooke and Julian's wedding; Lucas realizes this may be his last chance to get it right. BRUCAS One-Shot.


**A/N: Everything in italics is actual dialogue from the show. I set this in 2011.**

**This is my first stab at OTH and Brucas so I hope I did them justice. **

**Banging on your front door  
My pride spilled on the floor  
My hands and knees are bruised and I'm crawling back to you  
Begging for a second chance  
Are you gonna let me in?  
I was running from the truth and now I'm crawling back to you**

(Crawling Back to You - Backstreet Boys)

Her manicured hands smooth out the front of the white dress and she smiles in the mirror, "I'm Mrs. Julian Baker" she says biting her lip, "I'm Brooke Davis-Baker" she tries still not quite content with the way it sounds.

Looking up she fights the tears that are threatening to pool in her eyes.

It doesn't sound right.

Sighing, her eyes shift from each side of the room and then she looks at the mirror, "Hi, I'm Brooke-Davis Scott" she whispers smiling, "I'm Mrs. Lucas Scott" she finishes with a big smile before bursting in tears.  
_  
It's not supposed to sound right_.

OoO

He's driven for four straight hours, it's three in the morning and the adrenaline is coursing through his veins as he drives down the familiar lonely stretch of highway.

This is crazy; it's what he's repeated to himself ever since the pretty white invitation came in the mail. He had called her after, wished her all the happiness in the world because she deserved it. So why does the idea of her marrying someone else cause him physical pain?

It's been years since they've been together, years since he broke her heart, years since he married her best friend. The divorce was final the year before; the fantasy he and Peyton had turned out to be just that. They're still friends, co-parents, but she's not the one he wants to go to bed with at night and wake up in the morning.

Shaking his head he finally passes the city limits and he prays it's not too late.

OoO

The clock ticks past four and her eyes are still wide open and staring at the ceiling.

_One of these nights you're going to realize, I'm the guy for you Brooke Davis_

Because you kink your eyebrows when you're trying to be cute. Because you quote Camus even though I've actually never seen you read. Because you miss your parents, but you never admit that. And because I've given exactly two of these embarrassing speeches, and they've both been with you. And because we're both gonna get pneumonia, but if you, need to hear why I love you, I can go on all night.

I just did, so you're gonna just have to deal with it. I am the guy for you Brooke Davis, and I know I hurt you last time we were together but...

Tears sting her eyes. She loves Julian, really loves him, but it's still never compared to what she and Lucas had…no one ever has. It's like she gave her heart away once…and she only got bits and pieces of it back.

Closing her eyes she tries to sleep, reminds herself that bags under your eyes, is never a good look on your wedding day, but every time she closes her eyes she sees those blue eyes staring back at her and that little smirk.

Tearfully she whispers in the dark, "Damn you Lucas Scott"

OoO

He rounds the block three times before he finally gets the nerve to pull up to her house. Peyton and Sawyer are staying with Nathan and Haley so he doesn't have to worry about the awkward of explaining himself.

Staring at her bedroom window he can't help but wonder how it came to here. Not that he would change the way things went down, not when it has given them so much…but he can't help the slight pang of regret at where they have ended up.

_How about how you show it? I'm not pushing you away Lucas, I am holding on for dear life, but I need you to need me back. Why wouldn't you tell me about the kiss, and why didn't you call me while you were away and why won't you ever just let me all the way in?_

I was afraid of getting my heart broken again, like before... you hurt me so bad, I was afraid to be vulnerable. and I was afraid of you and the way that you make me feel. I know it doesn't matter now after what I did, but I thought you should know. this is how I spent my summer Luke, wanting you. I was just too scared to admit it.

It's just that, you're the first great guy I've dated and that really scares me because I never gave a rat's ass before. Ok, but I do now.

He has broken her heart so many times; that he can't blame her if she slams the door in his face, but he will never forgive himself if he doesn't knock on that door.

OoO

She's half asleep when she hears the loud pounding on the door. Grabbing her robe off the back of the door she pads down the hardwood floors and flips on the porch light. Standing on her tiptoes she looks out the peep hole and feels her chest tighten before she lands back down on her feet. For a moment she simply stands there trying to catch her breath.

Steadying her hand she opens the door, "What are you doing here?" she asks trying to sound as casual as she can at four thirty in the morning on the day of her wedding staring at the first man she ever loved.

OoO

He thought it was impossible, for her to be more beautiful than the last time he saw her but there standing in the porch light, no makeup on her face, she has never looked more gorgeous, "How ya doin' Brooke Davis?"

His hard is pounding against his ribcage but he leans to the side and smiles easy at her trying to mask the incredible rush of emotion at seeing her.

Her eyebrows furrow but she smiles and widens the door, "I'm doing fine Lucas, just hanging out" she remarks sarcastically.

Smiling, he walks through the door and wrings his hands not able to turn and look at her again, not without reacting to the fact that she's about to be another man's wife.

"Luke?"

Licking his lips he turns around, "You sure about this Brooke?"

OoO

She hates the way he says her name, the way it makes shivers run through her body, the way it makes her remember the last time it was like to feel complete. Fighting it she smiles and kinks her eyebrow, "Well, he's not you, but…Julian is great"

The words she says means so much more than she can let him know but she says them anyway because it's nice to finally be honest with someone.

"He makes you happy"

Smiling big she thinks about Julian. He's amazing, he made her believe in something she thought was dead, and he does make her happy, "Yeah Luke, he really does"

Half truths are easier than lies.

OoO

She's happy and it makes him feel like his heart has sunk into the bottom of his gut. He can't do this, he can't ruin her happiness again…not after all the times he's done before. He loves her, and he loves her enough to just let her go and be happy with someone who knows how to do more than hurt her.

"Good…you deserve the best"

Her eyes twinkle as she smiles at him again and he opens his arms. He just has to touch her one more time, to feel the way she fits against him. His chin rests on her head and her arms wrap around him tightly. This is the way it's supposed to be…but it's the last time it can.

OoO

His arms are the one place she's always felt safe, whole…even when she hasn't wanted it to be. He still wears the same cologne, the same kind she bought him one Christmas or Valentine's Day and she still fits perfectly against him.

Tangling her hands in his sweater she lets out a deep contented sigh and closers her eyes and let's herself smile…for the last time.

Pulling away his thumbs come to her cheeks and he smiles crooked, "See ya later Brooke Davis"

"Davis-Baker soon" she says almost choking on the way it sounds.

Nodding he turned to leave and she held her breath as she watched him walk away.

OoO

Kicking himself he walked to the car running his hands through his short cropped hair. He should let her go, he should let her move on and be happy. Looking up he watches the light go out in her foyer.

_What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say that there was no-one else you could ever be with and that you'd rather be alone then without me. I wanted the Lucas Scott from the beach telling the world that he's the one for me!_

Running back up to the house he starts banging on the door wildly, "BROOKE OPEN UP" he yells knowing that if he doesn't do this now, he's going to hate himself for the rest of his life.

The door flings open and her eyes are wide, "Luke, what the hell, are you okay?" she asks.

Stepping towards her he looks into those brown eyes and brings his hands up to cup her cheeks, "I lied"

"What" she asks her tone choked up and confused.

"I came here because I love you Brooke Davis" he admitted, "I know, I've done so much to hurt you, and you've moved on…but I love you"

OoO

Her body shakes with emotion at the intense way his blue eyes deepen darkly as the words came out of her mouth. She didn't feel the tears until he swiped at them with the rough pads of his thumbs.

"Luke"

His head titled and there were tears in his eyes, "I know, I'm sorry"

Closing her eyes she tried to clear her head. Tried to think clearly…tried to focus on Julian…brown eyes she loved…instead, all she saw was blue, "Luke" she repeats.

Lips come to her head and he pulled away, "I only want you to be happy" he told her before pulling away.

She should let him go…she should let him walk away, marry Julian, be happy...but he's Lucas, her Lucas, the other half of her heart and her hands grab his arm, "You make me happy Luke"

OoO

Eyes flutter and he feels his stomach twist. For a moment he's stuck in place, her words slowly sinking in. A shaky smile came to his face and he turned to her, "Brooke"

Shaking her head she shrugs, "God, it's always been you Luke, even when I didn't want it to be"

Wrapping his arms around her he pulls her to him again tangling his hands in her hair, "I promise I'm going to make things right this time" he whispers.

Tears wet his shirt but she nods against him because Lucas Scott was the one boy she would give it all up for.


End file.
